HiGH
| image = EXILE TRIBE - HiGH & LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM cover.jpg | type = Soundtrack Album | artist = Various Artists | title = HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM | original = | released = June 15, 2016 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2014-2016 | genre = Dance-pop, rock, ballad | length = 38:29 (Disc 1) 51:26 (Disc 2) 89:55 (total) | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = }} HiGH&LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM is a soundtrack album released collectively by LDH artists and some special features for the HiGH&LOW TV series and movie. It was released on June 15, 2016 in three editions: 2CD+Blu-ray, 2CD+DVD, and a 2CD only edition. Editions * 2CD+DVD (RZCD-86120~1/B, ¥5,980) * 2CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86122~3/B, ¥6,980) * 2CD (RZCD-86124, ¥3,980) Tracklist CD ; Disc 1 # MUGEN ROAD - Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Mugen theme song) # Do Or Die - DOBERMAN INFINITY (Sanno Rengokai theme song) # JUMP AROUND ∞ - DOBERMAN INFINITY (Kija Kouko theme song) # WHITEOUT - PKCZ® feat. EXILE SHOKICHI (White Rascals theme song) # RUN THIS TOWN - GENERATIONS (RUDE BOYS theme song) # - (Ichigo Milk theme song) (STRAWBERRY サディスティック) # VOICE OF RED feat. GS - from PKCZ® (Daruma Ikka theme song) # One Time One Life - EXILE THE SECOND (Kyuryu Group • Senkai theme song) # MIGHTY WARRIORS - PKCZ® feat. AFROJACK, CRAZYBOY, ANARCHY, SWAY, MIGHTY CROWN (MASTA SIMON & SAMI-T) (MIGHTY WARRIORS theme song) # FOREVER YOUNG AT HEART - Imaichi Ryuji (ROAD TO HiGH&LOW soundtrack song) ; Disc 2 # HIGHER GROUND feat. Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike - EXILE TRIBE (HiGH&LOW THE MOVIE theme song) # SIN - ACE OF SPADES feat. Tosaka Hiroomi (Amamiya Kyoudai theme song) # Louder - ACE OF SPADES (Amamiya Kyoudai's Masaki theme song) # CHAIN BREAKER - PKCZ® feat. Tosaka Hiroomi (Amamiya Kyoudai's Hiroto theme song) # ASOBO! feat. Far East Movement - EXILE THE SECOND (DOUBT theme song) # Unbreakable - GENERATIONS vs THE RAMPAGE # FIND A WAY - THE RAMPAGE # WE RUN DIS - PKCZ® feat. V.I (from BIGBANG) (Choshiro's Lee theme song) # FUNK JUNGLE - ANARCHY, SWAY & CRAZYBOY # BBFL - SWAY & ANARCHY (MIGHTY WARRIORS's Pearl and 9 theme song) # Hell on Earth - KUBO-C, P-CHO & (Kohaku theme song) # Maria - Aoyagi Sho (Tsukumo theme song) DVD/Blu-ray * Music Videos # HIGHER GROUND feat. Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike - EXILE TRIBE # MUGEN ROAD - Sandaime J Soul Brothers # Do Or Die - DOBERMAN INFINITY # One Time One Life - EXILE THE SECOND # RUN THIS TOWN - GENERATIONS # - # MIGHTY WARRIORS - PKCZ® feat. AFROJACK, CRAZYBOY, ANARCHY, SWAY, MIGHTY CROWN (MASTA SIMON & SAMI-T) # SIN - ACE OF SPADES feat. Tosaka Hiroomi * Bonus Movie # MUGEN ROAD (Music Video Long Version) - Sandaime J Soul Brothers # Do Or Die (Music Video Long Version) - DOBERMAN INFINITY Selected Members * AKIRA (EXILE) * TAKAHIRO (EXILE) * Tachibana Kenchi (EXILE / EXILE THE SECOND) * Kuroki Keiji (EXILE / EXILE THE SECOND) * TETSUYA (EXILE / EXILE THE SECOND) * NESMITH (EXILE / EXILE THE SECOND) * SHOKICHI (EXILE / EXILE THE SECOND) * NAOTO (EXILE / Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Kobayashi Naoki (EXILE / Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Iwata Takanori (EXILE / Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Sekiguchi Mandy (EXILE / GENERATIONS) * Shirahama Alan (EXILE / GENERATIONS) * Sekai (EXILE) * Sato Taiki (EXILE) * ELLY (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Yamashita Kenjiro (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Imaichi Ryuji (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Tosaka Hiroomi (Sandaime J Soul Brothers) * Katayose Ryota (GENERATIONS) * Kazuhara Ryuto (GENERATIONS) * Komori Hayato (GENERATIONS) * Sano Reo (GENERATIONS) * Nakatsuka Yuta (GENERATIONS) * Aoyagi Sho (Gekidan EXILE) Featured Artists * EXILE TRIBE ** EXILE THE SECOND ** Sandaime J Soul Brothers ** GENERATIONS ** THE RAMPAGE ** Aoyagi Sho from Gekidan EXILE * * DOBERMAN INFINITY * ACE OF SPADES * PKCZ® * * Afrojack * Far East Movement * V.I (from BIGBANG) * Dimitri Vegas & Like Mike * MIGHTY CROWN Videos Sandaime J Soul Brothers from EXILE TRIBE - "MUGEN ROAD" from HiGH & LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE - "RUN THIS TOWN" from HiGH & LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM DOBERMAN INFINITY - Do Or Die (Music Video Short Ver.) from HiGH & LOW E-girls - STRAWBERRY Sadistic (Music Video) from HiGH & LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM EXILE THE SECOND - One Time One Life (Music Video) from HiGH & LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM ACE OF SPADES feat. Tosaka Hiroomi - "SIN" (Music Video) from HiGH & LOW ORIGINAL BEST ALBUM PKCZ® feat. AFROJACK, CRAZYBOY, ANARCHY, SWAY, MIGHTY CROWN (MASTA SIMON & SAMI-T) - MIGHTY WARRIORS Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: x* External Links * Album Website *Oricon Profile: 2CD+Blu-ray | 2CD+DVD | 2CD Category:2016 Releases Category:2016 Albums Category:2016 Blu-rays Category:2016 DVDs Category:Soundtrack Albums Category:HiGH&LOW Category:Number 1 Albums Category:Sandaime J SOUL BROTHERS Albums In Category:GENERATIONS Albums In Category:EXILE THE SECOND Albums In Category:DOBERMAN INFINITY Albums In Category:ACE OF SPADES Albums In Category:THE RAMPAGE Albums In Category:Imaichi Ryuji Albums In Category:Aoyagi Sho Albums In